


Magic of the Night

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Fall in Smallville





	Magic of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'Sorry but we're gonna have to disagree on that one'
> 
> Figured it would be nice for our characters to get out of NC

“Okay that so did not happen,” Kelly said as she and Alex walked the fair grounds.

Alex raised up her hands, “I swear it totally did. Kara has a way of being sly sometimes. She can get you to do just about anything with those puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh I’ve noticed those eyes she just seems so innocent sometimes.”

“Yeah well she has her moments. I swear she ruined that Christmas for us.”

“How did she figure out all those presents anyways?”

Alex pointed to her eyes. She and Kelly had been going out for a month when she finally told Kelly that her sister was Supergirl. Kara had been more than okay with it. 

After the falling out she’d had with Lena she didn’t want her and Kelly to have any problems. Sure Kara and Lena were still trying to work out but that was taking longer than either of them would have liked. It was just hard for Lena to get past her best friend lying to her. It had been one thing for the others to lie to her but Kara was her best friend, more than that it seemed so when she found out Kara had lied to her all this time, it broke her heart in a way she wasn’t expecting. She liked Kara, more than liked really and she knew Kara felt the same way but she wasn’t sure if she could trust her again so that was becoming a problem that she wasn’t sure she could fix. She wanted to and she knew Kara did too, they just didn’t know how.

With that problem Kara had actually been adamant that Alex tell her so that their relationship wouldn’t get ruined when it was just getting started. Alex had been grateful to her sister for granting her permission.

“So you’re saying she used her x-ray vision to ruin Christmas?”

“Talk about being a Grinch. I mean granted she didn’t know what Christmas was let alone how her x-ray vision worked. She was still barely developing it so she couldn’t control it but still.”

“Man you all must have had some really strange times for the holidays.”

“It keeps things interesting. Kara’s even come to use her heat vision to heat up Thanksgiving turkeys.”

“I’d love to see that.”

“Well maybe you can this year.”

“You think we’ll be together by then?”

“In a month, I sure hope so.”

Kelly took Alex’s hand and smiled, “Me too.”

Already the two had been dating since June. It was now October. They’d taken things very slow, there was no reason to rush it. It was the first real relationship either of them had had in a while and they wanted to do it right. They had the same ideas, dreams, and aspirations, all of those things which was great however at the same time they’d agreed that to take it a day at a time would be better so that way if things didn’t work out there would be no hard feelings. They could just go back to being friends. Only things had worked out and now here they were celebrating their four month anniversary.

The day in Smallville was perfect. Kara had needed a break from National City. J’onn said he, Nia and Brainy could handle things if they got too complicated. So Kara thought Smallville was the place to get away and plus her cousin, his fiancé, and new cousin were back from Argo so it gave Kara a chance to visit with them. Clark didn’t mind having Alex and Kelly tag along. Though Clark and Alex had occasionally been at odds they were still family and got along.

This week the Smallville Sweet Corn Festival was going on so Alex and Kelly were walking the fairgrounds. At the drink stand Alex got herself and Kelly some apple ciders.   
“Thanks,” said Kelly as she took it and took a sip. It was a little too hot but that’s what made it good all the same.

They passed by local vendors, people selling their own art work, their own homemade jams, spices and the like. Kids were carving pumpkins and by midday there would be a beauty pageant for Ms. Sweet Corn. Alex thought the name was pretty tacky but sometimes Smallville did the best when it came to tackiness. There were bobbing for apples, face painting, kid friendly things, family friendly things.

“What do you think so far?” Alex asked.

“It’s fun,” said Kelly, “We don’t exactly have these things back home. It’s different but in a good small town kind of way you know?”

“Yeah. I mean the pier back in National City is great but sometimes I think none of that compares to what they do out here.”

“You miss it?”

“Sometimes. As a kid I used to love coming out here. It was such an easier way to look up at the stars.”

“How often did you come?”

“Quite a few times. At the beginning it was because of Clark. My parents were the ones who helped him out with his powers. Then later we would bring Kara out here since Clark was her cousin. She used to love it out here.”

“That must be weird for her. She’s supposed to be what twelve years older than Clark?”

“Yeah I try not to think about that too much.” The two of them laughed. “That would also mean she’d be older than me. All of it is just too weird.”

“And yet you deal with the weird every day.”

“Well it’s a completely different thing when it’s your own family.”

“I suppose it is.”

*****

The two continued to walk and talk. They ran into some of Clark’s old friends. 

Alex and Kelly found Kara in the pumpkin patch with baby Jon. Alex couldn’t help but smile as they went over to them.

“May I?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Kara said with a smile.

“Hey, Jon,” she said taking him in her arms. Alex looked at Kelly who was smiling at her. She then looked at Jon for a moment before turning to her sister. “Where’s Clark?”

“Where else would he be, trying to get Lois to take it easy on one of her stories.”

“Since when does Lois Lane ever take it easy?”

“Exactly. So he asked me to babysit.”

Alex turned her attention to Jon and made cooing sounds and talked to him.

Kara was smiling, “You look good with him, Alex.”

“Thanks,” Alex said genuinely, looked at Kelly who was smiling, and turned her attention to Jon again, smiling down.

*****

By end of day they came across the Ferris wheel. 

“Come on with me,” Alex said to her.

“Uh yeah, no. This is where you and I are going to have to agree to disagree. I don’t do Ferris wheels.”

“Come on, why not?”

“I have this thing about heights.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. I have this traumatic childhood incident when we went to SeaWorld. Hate that place by the way, it’s one thing when you’re a kid but growing up and realizing the truth, not so fun.”

“No SeaWorld then, noted. So what was this traumatic experience you had?”

“Well James begged me to go on one of the rollercoasters, Steel Eel I think. He must have called me all kinds of names before I got on so when we did the coaster got stuck at the top. I looked down for a quick second and just about flipped out. They got it going again but after like ten minutes. Worst experience of my life. So yeah, no, no Ferris wheels.”

“I’ll be right with you the entire time, I promise. We won’t get stuck and if we do I could always call Kara if they can’t fix it from the bottom.”

“You won’t make fun of me if I do?”

“No.”

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“You won’t. I’m right here.”

Kelly closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, “Okay fine but if it was anyone else I would be saying no.”

“Well it’s a good thing it’s me then.”

The two walked over to the Ferris wheel where Alex paid for it with a couple of tickets they had left. She then helped her up. When Alex got on beside her she latched the gate in front of them.

“You good.”

“Ask me that question later.”

The guy controlling it began to let the Ferris wheel go. There were several other people in the other buckets but that didn’t make Kelly feel better. Once they reached the top the wheel stopped. Alex looked down and was surprised to not see anyone there. He had completely forgotten about them. 

“Is there some kind of problem,” Kelly asked.

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly, what does that mean?”

“It um, it means that I think the guy down below forgot about us.”

“He what!”

“Relax it’s not that bad. Kell, just hold my hand okay. We’re going to be fine.”

Kelly took a deep breath and held onto Alex’s hand with her left and held onto the railing with her right. After a few breaths she finally calmed down. She looked out across the valley and up at the stars.

“Wow,” she said, “it really is beautiful out here.”

“Yeah. I sometimes forget about that when it comes to Smallville. It’s so out of place that it’s easy to forget there are still places like this. Kara, she used to fly us up all the time even though it was against the rules. It was different when we were kids, it was magical. I guess in its own way it still is. Clark is lucky to live out here.”

“You have a special family, Alex. You’re lucky. Mine, well, you know.”

“Hey, they’re your family too. You know, if you want them to be.”

“Thanks.” Kelly looked up and her eyes lit up. “Hey did you see that? I think I just saw a shooting star.”

“I’m looking at all I want to see right now.”

Kelly brought her eyes back down and looked at Alex’s gaze. She smiled. The way Alex looked at her, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. How she found Alex she didn’t even know. How they found each other was the question. It had just been one of those accidental meets. She and Alex happened to be in the same place at the same time for one common purpose.

The two smiled at each other and Alex leaned in, Kelly did as well, their lips meeting. Suddenly Kelly forgot all about her fear of heights. All she cared about was the woman who’s lips she was kissing and it felt good.

“You guys need a lift,” Kara said from down below.

Alex waved her sister off, “Not now, Kara,” she said.

Kara just laughed, “Okay but you’re missing the meteor shower.”

Alex and Kara stopped kissing for a moment. They looked down to see everyone staring up. They starred up as well to watch the sky.

“You know what,” Alex said turning back to Kelly, “I think what we’re doing is better.”

“Now that’s something we have to agree with it.”

The two forgot all about the meteor shower as their lips met once again, just them away so high that everything else seemed to fade but the comets above them added the special magic of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had fun with this one.


End file.
